Since when were you like this?
by Blackfishy
Summary: Lily Evans has just returned to her seventh year at Hogwarts as Head Girl, she is determined to live up to her role. But how will she react when she begins to see James Potter, the Head Boy, in a very different light? JPLE SBOC !COMPLETE!
1. Flirting aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, you get the gist.**

**Hi Blackfishy here!**

**Here we go, a new fic! I now have two on the go, this and Brazilian Girl. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Plz review and tell me what you think coz I wanna know.**

Chapter 1-Flirting on board the Hogwarts Express

Lily Evans stepped confidently onto Platform Nine and three quarters. She was a beautiful girl of 17, with flawless ivory skin, dark red, glossy hair (which reached halfway down her back)and bewitching, almond shaped, emerald eyes. She also had a perfect figure. However, Lily was far from perfect. She had a nasty temper, which sometimes got her into trouble. She was prone to reacting without thinking, although this year, she had decided to try to remedy this.

She would try, for example, not to bite James Potter's head off every time he came within snapping distance of her, although, over the summer she had been having weird dreams concerning him. She would try. James Potter was one of the Marauders, a group of boys, who had decided that it was their duty to cause havoc. The other Marauders were Sirius Black, in some girls' opinion, the sexiest boy in the school, Remus Lupin, the 'good boy' of the group, and Peter Pettigrew, the wimp who tagged along, and was picked on by Sirius and James. Lily had to admit that James was very good looking. He had a great body from playing so much Quidditch. He had a handsome face, with messy black hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes, he did, however, wear glasses. These eyes were the first things that Lily saw when she arrived on the Platform.

"God!" she thought "He's so cute" she mentally battered herself over the head "No Lily, he is NOT cute, you cannot like HIM, he is always misbehaving and I am Head Girl this year." she shoved any 'James' thoughts out of her head and said curtly,

"Potter"

"Evans," he replied with a smirk (Lily inwardly melted, slapped herself, and turned to the nasty side of her, to think up some insult) "Did you have a good summer?" James continued. He was being surprisingly mature in Lily's opinion. Had he changed? Lily inwardly punched herself again, the part of her that liked James was getting very battered.

"Yes actually," said Lily quickly "I got Head Girl, so now I can actually get you in MORE trouble, for all your pranks. Hah!"

James briefly looked shocked for some reason, then he snapped back to reality "I wouldn't be so sure Lily." he smirked.

"Oh yeah? And why might that be?"

"I'm not telling you!" James laughed at her indignant face, then ran away from her at top speed.

Lily dumped her bags onto her long suffering best friend, Mya Klinton, and chased after him. Mya sighed and heaved Lily's luggage towards the train.

Mya was a very attractive girl. She had long, dark brown hair, that was almost always pulled into a loose, messy bun with ribbons twined into it. She had massive, very dark blue eyes, with glinted with mischief and seemed to visibly grow lighter and darker when she was happy or sad. She had high cheekbones and a lovely face. She was petite and slender, like Lily.

She loved pranking almost as much as the Marauders. No guesses for why she was going out with one of their ringleaders, aka Hogwarts' most wanted guys. Sirius Black. He had incredible, swirling silver eyes and longish black hair. He was a mischievous character, but could be quite the ladies' man! When he was with James and the other Marauders, he was almost constantly hyperactive. He never seemed to run out of energy.

Lily caught up with James and shoved him against the wall, he didn't resist.

"Why would that be then? Potter?" she was breathing hard from the close proximity, as was James. His breath was hot on her face, she found herself leaning forward towards him...

Then the whistle blew and they jerked apart, running towards the train as fast as they could, and leaping on at the last minute. James grabbed Lily's hand and jumped onto the train, pulling her against him, and shutting the door. Lily looked down at their intertwined hands. What had just happened? Why did holding hands with him and being so close to him, suddenly feel so good? She blushed scarlet and gently pulled her hand out of his. She caught his eyes with hers. They found themselves staring at each other, their fingertips just touching. Suddenly the train jolted and she was flung straight against his chest. She was almost electrified by the feeling that she got when she touched him. In her mind she was in turmoil.

"I can't like HIM!" she thought desperately, but the truth was zoning in on her. She had a massive crush on James Potter. In her head she could see herself falling into a ravine and screaming "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Ok," Lily said "Let's find Sirius and Mya, they'll be here somewhere"

"Right, they sometimes flirt together so bad that I want to punch them though. Would you mind if I did?" asked James with mock sincerity. Lily laughed,

"No, you can hit them if they start that. Do you remember on the way home last year? Dear god! It was sickening!" she giggled "Only, I remember, I wasn't that happy at the time..." her voice trailed off,

"Yeah, we weren't talking were we?" James said, looking crestfallen.

There was an awkward silence as they trudged down the carriage, glancing into compartments until,

"Ah," said Lily, as though she had just found a problem, James looked into the compartment that she had stopped at. Mya was backed up against the wall, being snogged by Sirius as if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh dear," said James in an amused voice, "Maybe we should interrupt!" he slid open the compartment door and announced loudly, "Get a room you two!" Mya and Sirius broke apart looking scandalised.

"Prongs do you mind?" said Sirius in a breathless voice "Couldn't you and Lilyflower TELL that this compartment was occupied?"

"No, actually, it looked like our two best friends were in here, so we dumbly assumed we would be welcome" said James in a mock hurt voice, he pouted and Lily's heart rate quickened. Once again, she thumped her inner self, that poor little voice in her head was having a hard day! "I have to go to the toilet," said James and exited the compartment with an odd expression on his face. Lily wondered what was making him think so hard.

After ten minutes Lily couldn't bear Mya and Sirius' flirting any longer, and James wasn't back yet, she assumed he had found Remus or Peter. "I'm going to the Heads' compartment, I need to find out who is Head Boy..." she scowled as Mya murmured something through the kissing that Sirius was giving her, "I didn't hear that Mya," she said irritably "I'll see you later!"

Lily found the compartment right at the end of the train, it had a shiny brass plaque that read 'Head Boy and Girl' She slid open the door and stepped in, wondering who the Head Boy could be. Then she suddenly let out a gasp,

"JAMES?" she coloured rapidly and sank into the soft seat.

"Yeah?" he said, scooting up next to her, "What?"

"You're Head Boy? But you weren't even a Prefect"

"Yeah, I was even more amazed than you are, when I got the letter, I thought at first that they'd sent it to me instead of Moony by mistake!"

"Oh... Well, erm..." Lily stuttered, she didn't know what to say. James sat there and watched her struggle.

"She's gorgeous," he thought to himself "But she'd never like me, it's impossible. I'll be lucky if she'll accept me as a friend" how wrong he was.

"Well, I suppose that if we're going to be working together all year then... We should be friends." said James warily.

"That would be... Nice!" smiled Lily. She held out her hand and said "Let's shake on that!"

James reached out and took her hand. He shook it as if closing a business deal "Nice doing business with you Miss Evans!" he announced, still shaking her hand genially.

"Likewise Master Potter!" said Lily, grinning, she was reluctant to let go of his hand, so she didn't. He looked at her curiously, but didn't pull his hand out of hers. Lily felt as though she was glowing with bliss. They just sat and talked, still holding the other's right hand. They only let go when they had to change their robes. As they got off the train, James said,

"Lily, what was all that with the hand holding about?"

"Oh," said Lily, going scarlet, "My, my, my hand was cold." she smiled and he grinned back. He didn't se Sirius and Mya behind them.  
"Well, is your hand still cold m'lady? Do you need my hand's services again?" he asked smirking.

Lily smiled back, this was a new smile, a flirty smile that James had never seen before "Yes, young man, your hand's services would be much appreciated!" James slipped his hand around hers, and they went and found a carriage.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Sirius "Those two are so obvious! They're the only ones that don't notice their own flirting!"

"Yeah!" agreed Mya, she grinned as Sirius slid his arm around her waist "They have to get together this year, even if they need some help don't the- Sirius!" she jumped and squealed Sirius' name as he moved his hand down further than she expected. Sirius smirked, and shut her up by kissing her full on the lips, despite the staring first years.

"Nosy little buggers aren't they?" he whispered, gesturing to the first years.

**Well?**

**What do you think then?**

**I will update if I get reviews, so keep 'em comin!**

**Thnx**

**Blackfishy**

**xxxx**


	2. Start of term 'rituals'

**Disclaimer: Who reads these things anyway? Yeah, I don't own anything from the Harry Potter books... blah blah blah! **

**KaibasVeryOwnPinaColada : Here ya go! New chapter, glad you liked chappie 1.**

**Elle Angel : Thanx! I'm so glad you like it. Yes there should be plenty of romancing comin up... Coz I luv it too!**

**Aspirer : Yeah, I know it happened quite fast, I was on a roll and just kept writing! I totally forgot that they were still on the train. Then I read it and thought, y'know, it's cute! So I left it. Thanx for reviewing! (:**

**MissMarauder5 : Thanx!**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever : Here you go! Updated!**

**  
Sorry that this chapter is quite short but nothing else seemed to fit into it!**

Chapter 2-Start of term rituals

Lily pulled on her pajamas and clambered into her warm, four poster bed. Her mind was whirling with bizarre thoughts of the day that she had just had. What on earth had been happening? She had very suddenly become friends, with the boy that she had called her nemesis until today. She had also realised that the very reason that she had called him her nemesis, was because she had had the most enormous crush on him. It had been the only way she could find to hide her feelings. Even Lily herself, had thought that she hated him, until today. How could you like someone _that much_ for six years, and not even know yourself? Lily's head was in a massive mess. Mya crept into the dormitory, looking rather ruffled and lip-bruised. Lily smiled suddenly, and sat up.

"So, I'm not even gonna guess what you and 'Siri darling' have been doing this evening!" Lily burst out laughing as she spoke "Admit it Mi, you've been making out for how long!" Mya blushed, chewed her lip, winced, and shuffled her feet. Lily immediately felt bad for embarrassing her and said, "Oh, Mi, I was only kidding! You and Sirius are perfect for each other, you are."

"You think so?" asked Mya, instantly back to normal, "You don't think he'll just throw me aside? Like his other tarts?"

"No, of course he won't!" Lily chuckled "He's absolutely smitten with you! He just lights up when you're there. Anyway, if he did finish you, which I find highly unlikely, he would have the fully fledged anger of Lily Evans to deal with!"

"Aw, thanks Lily! Anyway," Mya fluttered her eyelashes and said in a daft voice "I'm far too gorgeous for him to finish!" Mya laughed her tinkling laugh.

Lily smiled at her friends antics, Mya was attacking her bed in a ridiculous manner, 'checking it for creatures'. She was interrupted in the middle of this 'start of term ritual' when their other best friend walked into the dormitory. Freya was a little taller than Lily and Mya, but she was still no giant. She had thick, shining chestnut hair which was in a loose plait over one of her shoulders, it was normally in loose curls but today it was magically straightened. She was half nymph, so the ends of her locks of hair were a shining gold colour. She had a pretty smiling face with a sparkly sheen that was also due to her nymph side, and a slim frame. Her eyes were a rich brown with swirls of bronze, surrounded by long lashes. She was a clever young lady who normally stayed by the rules. She was more uptight than Lily, who was prone to getting carried away, rules or no rules, and she was the complete opposite of Mya, who seemed to actively avoid anything that called itself authority. Funny how three friends could be so different, and yet have so much in common. They started to chat about their holidays, Sirius and Mya, Remus and Freya, the coming year, and such things, but Lily wasn't surprised when Mya said,

"So, Lily Evans, what was going on on the train today?" the subject of her and James always came up at some point.

"You and Sirius were practically eating each other's heads?" Lily answered evasively, trying to think of something else that happened on the train that she could say to buy time, Freya snorted.

"NO! You know what I mean!" Mya said indignantly.

"Please tell me what you are talking about" Lily said in an innocent voice, although she knew it was useless acting dumb, Mya wasn't thick, and she thought that Freya was probably having a good guess at what they were talking about.

"You know! You were so badly flirting with James on the train! When did that happen!" Mya's huge, dark eyes glittered with interest. Freya stared at Lily in mock amazement.

"Oh god..." muttered Lily in a small voice "Was it _that_ obvious?"

"Clear as daylight sister!" Mya was enjoying herself, the spangly ribbons intertwined in her hair sparkled, giving her the look, in Lily's opinion, of an evil pixie.

"Ok, I'll tell you... Well, as you know, James is the new Head Boy, so I decided that we could be friends, I completely forgot about all the times he asked me out last year. He seems to have grown up so much. Then I realised that the only reason I have hated him all these years is because... I, I..."

"Yes?" said Mya, smirking "Do tell, I'd rather not listen to you stutter all night."

"Yeah, c'mon Lily," ventured Freya "I'm dying from the suspense!"

"FINE!" said Lily in exasperation "I... like James."

"YES!" whooped Mya, "I KNEW IT!" she was now dancing around the dormitory like a mad woman.

Lily couldn't help smiling sheepishly. Freya was giggling so much that she was having trouble breathing.

Meanwhile in the boys' dormitory, James was being similarly interrogated by his so called friends, Remus and Sirius, while Peter sat and almost wet himself with excitement.

"We are gathered here today to ask Prongs since WHEN does Lily Evans, age 16, resident of Gryffindor, flirt with him and hold his hand on the train?" Sirius said in a serious voice.

"She's 17 Padfoot." was all James had to say.

"Whatever age she is!" said Sirius, "What the HELL was going on today?"

"Well, I dunno, she just asked if we could be friends and we shook hands and..."

"Didn't let go?" suggested Sirius, grinning evilly.

"Yeah." sighed James, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Sirius.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Sirius, "You're about to go into a reverie about Lily but, listen to me very carefully," Sirius spoke slowly as if talking to a small child "WE, DON'T, WANT, TO, KNOW!"

James looked put out.  
"Actually, I was going to ask, or rather, _tell _you something."

"Oh, what?" said Sirius apologetically.

"Well, y'know you and Mya? Well, you're not just gonna dump her like any of the other ditzes that you've gone out with? Are you?"

Sirius looked actually quite irritated,

"No," he said quietly, "I would never do that to her. The only reason that I went out with all those other girls was to get her attention. You know that."

"Good," James sounded relieved "Cause Lily would murder you if you did!"

"OY!" yelled Sirius and ran after James, who had taken refuge behind his bed "I DON'T GET BEATEN UP BY GIRLS!"

"Oh, so second year is an exception then?" James taunted

"Matilda was about two feet taller than me! It's not my fault I have such a violent family, anyway, if you ask me, Matilda looks more like a man anyway, so she doesn't COUNT!"

James sniggered in response,

"Still touchy on that subject Padfoot?"

Remus shook his head, as Sirius launched himself across the dormitory, brandishing a pillow and starting pillow fight that started every year, for one reason or another. He smiled and chuckled to himself,

"Will those two _ever_ grow up!"

**I think the answer to Remus' question is "NO, and we love them for it!"**

**Plz tell me what you think, remember, no update till I get reviews!**

**Lol, Blackfishy**

**xxx**


	3. Two Heads are better than one!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever: Oh I'm glad you like all the banta between those two. It's really fun to write!**

**Hermy permy: Glad you like it!**

**Right heeeeeere we gooooooooooooo!**

Chapter 3-Two Heads are better than one!

Lily woke up the next morning smiling. She had told Mya and Freya how she felt about James. Phew. She was glad that she'd got that off her chest. She sat up and suddenly stopped smiling as a cascade of freezing water fell on her unsuspecting head.

"MYA!" Lily screamed "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" the only answer that she got was Mya's cackling laugh from the other side of the room. Then Freya ran through from the bathroom.

"Oh Mi, you didn't actually..." her voice trailed off as she caught sight of a very wet Lily.

"Yes, she did." said Lily shortly. She glared at Mya.

"Oh sorry Lils" said Mya, now looking guilty. She waved her wand and dried Lily off. "Sorry Lily I just couldn't resist!"

Lily sighed in a defeated manner, and clambered out of bed "Well at least you dried me..." she said smiling a little too sweetly to look innocent.

Mya looked relieved and said "I'm glad you aren't angr-" she was cut off as Lily muttered a spell and shot water out of her wand. Mya was soaked. Drenched and spluttering, she looked at Lily in shock.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

Lily sprinted down the stairs, still in her grey pajama bottoms, and black strappy top. She was laughing all the way down the stairs, until she bumped into someone and almost fell. She had reached the common room, as she fell she clutched at the arm of the person she had bumped into, and managed to pull herself up. Then she felt faint again, for she was being held up by none other than James Potter.

"You should really look where you're going more often Lily!" he said smirking, "You could cause someone injury."

Lily looked up at him. Why was she stood here, alone with James, not doing anything? James seemed to also think this, and decided to remedy it by... kissing her. He lowered his head and softly pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and did the one thing that seemed appropriate, kissed him back. She snaked her arms around his neck, then ran them through his hair, it was surprisingly soft. She kept kissing him, although now it was more passionate. James ground his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth, seeking her feelings for him. Eventually the two Head students broke apart. They were both puffy lipped and breathless. James stroked her hair gently and said

"Lily, what happened to hating me?"

"Oh" she smiled suggestively "I guess you just, grew up. That's all"

"That's all huh?" he smirked, "We're more alike then we seem aren't we?"

"I don't know what you mean." she replied, tossing her hair

"Well, we're both popular, good looking..."

"Too big headed for anybody's good?" Lily put in, although she was smiling.

James laughed "And we both have amazing senses of humour!"

"Whatever," said Lily turning away.

"No you don't!" said James kissing her again, "You're not getting away this time!"

"Oh yeah?" said Lily, she pecked him on the cheek and ran away, across the common room, James leapt after her and then froze as Sirius' voice broke the air

"Morning lovebirds"

James thought fast, he had to think up a reason, for his chasing Lily around the room, then he had an idea. Pretending he hadn't heard Sirius, he yelled

"Give me that letter NOW Lily!" he winked, hoping that Lily would realise what he was doing. She did.

"Nope! I don't think I will!" she giggled, sprinting back up the girls' staircase.

"DAMN!" swore James, he thought briefly about what a great actor he was before whirling to Sirius, "That girl! She always nicks my mail!"

Sirius looked amused,

"You prank her too, Prongs, you deserve it!"

James breathed an inward sigh of relief, Sirius had bought his story.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Meanwhile, back in the girls' dormitory, Lily had grabbed her uniform and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. She was in a state of euphoria, she had kissed James! What was between them now. Did James consider her his girlfriend now? Or was he just playing with her? She'd find out later, when she and James had to find the Heads common room and rooms. They wouldn't have anyone with them then.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Later that afternoon, during one of their free periods, James and Lily went to find the famous Heads' quarters.

They were almost there when James slipped his arm around Lily's waist. She leant against him contentedly. She looked up, surprised, when the Headmaster's voice broke the air.

"Does Miss Evans need holding up Mister Potter?" Dumbledore twinkled over his half moon spectacles.

"Oh!" James was searching for an excuse "Yes Sir."

"Why" smiled Dumbledore.

"Well, she fell down the stairs on the was here, and her ankle was a bit sore so I was helping her walk..."

"But, you know, it feels MUCH better now!" said Lily, perfectly aware that they were not convincing the Headmaster. She slipped away from James, limping on her right foot. James was having trouble not laughing.

Dumbledore said "Well Miss Evans, I would prefer it if you didn't damage yourself falling down stairs. Two Heads are better than one. I don't think Mister Potter would appreciate being Head student on his own, if you hurt yourself."

"I won't hurt myself, don't worry."

"Well I only came to tell you the password. It's Salamander," Dumbledore inclined his head and left. James walked up to the statue that hid the entrance. It was a delicate statue of a unicorn, it was made of a silvery grey stone. Its head turned to them and said in a musical voice

"Password?"

"Salamander!" said James confidently.

The unicorn inclined its head gracefully and said, "That is correct. My name is Ira, I am at your service." with that the statue reared, and under the arch of its front legs there appeared a polished oak door.

When Lily opened the door she gasped with pleasure. It was a small round room. Decorated with the Gryffindor colours, there were two desks with new quills and ink, a squashy sofa for two, a table with a couple of books, and a fireplace with a roaring fire. There were also two doors that lead to their rooms. Lily opened one of the doors and found a beautiful room. It was decorated in minty green and white. The floor was oak, with a white fluffy rug by the bed which had mint green covers with tiny daisies on it. Her trunk was at the end of the bed, and there was also a dressing table and mirror, and a wardrobe. It was so simple but so pretty! Just how she liked it!

She ran through to the other room, which was exactly the same as hers, except it was pale blue, with snitches instead of daisies. Also, the dressing table had been replaced by a small table and a tiny broom cupboard made for one or two brooms. James turned to Lily, grinning like a madman. He led her back through to the sofa, in their common room. He sat down and looked deep into her eyes, she looked back. He took a deep breath and said,

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

She smiled and kissed him, "Yes, I think I will!"

He grinned again, stood up and did a victory dance around the sofa. Lily laughed and joined in. James caught her up in his arms and pushed her against the wall, kissing her, running his hands through her hair, enjoying the thrill that he got from her. They stayed there, kissing, and having mini conversations between kissing sessions, for about half an hour. Then James murmured,

"What are we going to tell the others?"

"Oh, don't tell them, yet!" squealed Lily, "Let them think that we aren't going out with each other or anything, it'll be funny"

"Ok then," laughed James, "By the way," he added conversationally, "We may have to stay here for a while"

"Why?"

"Oh, cause we'll look really lip-bruised after that, you certainly do! You know what Mi looks like after a make out session with Padfoot!"

"OH! Good point!" Lily said, giggling, "They really would notice then! Is that what I look like?"

"Yep! Y'know, you're a really different person when you get to know you!"

"Really James, how?"

"Well, you aren't all uptight and strict when you get to know you. You're much more of a giggler!" James slid his hands underneath her rumpled shirt, and tickled her stomach. Lily squealed with mirth, and tried to wriggle away from James, but her efforts were to no avail. Eventually they collapsed, exhausted onto the sofa.

"James" Lily murmured,

"Mmmm"

"Since when were you like this?"

James looked into her emerald eyes, "I always have been like this Lily. I guess I just never showed it"

Completely forgetting about dinner, which they had missed anyhow, they exchanged a goodnight kiss, and went into their assigned bedrooms, to sleep.

**So, they aren't telling anyone yet**...

**Will the others find out?**

**Review, and I'll update, and you can find out!**

**Remember, no update until I've had reviews!**

**Lol,**

**Blackfishy**


	4. Plottin'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Mystique Phoenix- Thanx for reviewing, glad you liked it!**

**Erkith- Ooh! Betting on it are we! Well, you can see and find out...**

**Nandotabby- Oh, I'm glad you liked it!**

**TickleMepInK21- Glad you enjoyed it! Well, here's the next chapter!  
**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever- Aaah... Their friends might still try to get them together or they _might_ find out... Ooh the suspense!**

**Mrspadfoot4eva- Yep, I did get a review, so here's the update! Thanx for reviewing**

**Ok, I am gonna start with an apology for taking sooooo long to update. I am feeling very very guilty... ) :**

**Right people! Another chapter cuuuming up!**

**Hope you enjoy it... ( ; **

Chapter 4-Plottin'

Mya, Sirius, Remus and Freya were all sat on the floor in the boys' dorm. They were discussing girls, boys, school, who was and wasn't a slut, which teacher was currently hated the most... all the usual things. They were also eating sweets.

Mya suddenly said,

"It's really weird not having Lily and James here isn't it?"

"Yeah," replied Sirius "I mean, they're _always_ here aren't they? Bickering and fighting, yeah, but they are always here!"

"Hmmm, James'll be happy at least, all this time alone with Lily."

"I don't think Lily will be that unhappy either..." muttered Mya, only Sirius heard her.

"Does Lily like James?"

"HowshouldIknow!" she gabbled, way too quickly to sound convincing.

"C'mon, you can tell meeee! I won't tell, I promise" Sirius put on a puppy eyed look. Mya melted immediately.

"OK, yeah she does... I really shouldn't have told you that should I?"

"No not really... Y'know Mi, I feel really depressed. We neeeeeed to prank someone!"

"Yeah! Who? Snivellus?" Mya suggested

"Nah, that's old... Lily?"

"James'll kill you!" Remus exclaimed

"Good point!" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows in thought "I sometimes wonder about those two y'know. This morning he was chasing her around the common room. He said she'd nicked his mail, but she wasn't holding a letter!"

"That _is_ quite suspicious..." said Mya, putting on her detective face "And they've been together since, like, 6 o'clock!"

"I think James would have told me, and the rest of the school, if anything had happened. Honestly, those two need HELP! They just flirt more and more every day! Everyone except them notices!"

Mya snickered, "Help, eh? Sirius, I have a prank!"

Remus' Sirius' eyes widened and they looked excited, Mya's pranks tended to be funny to do "What?" Sirius said

"We will, set Lily and James up!" her dark eyes flashed "Those two are really gullible, you have to admit!".

Sirius laughed and then rubbed his hands, attempting to look sinister, "Yes, yes, my partners in evilness, I think we have a plan, they high-fived, little did they know what they had let themselves in for, an impossible prank!

James woke up in his room and grumbled

"Padfoot, get off!"

"Excuse me!" laughed Lily, "I am NOT Sirius!"

James sat bolt upright, "Oh yeah! I will never be woken up by that goon again!"

"I think you will!" laughed Lily.

"Why?" asked James

"Cause we promised to sleep in the dorms at Christmas, _and _I guarantee that you will miss him after a while."

"No, Lil, believe me, he wakes me up every day by leaping onto my bed and yelling "Prongsie! It's a beautiful day! Get up get up get up!" until I do!"

"Is he always hyper?" asked Lily, laughing,

"Yep!"

"I bet summer with Sirius is unusual!"

"Yeah, he livens things up! You should come and stay next summer,"

"I'd like that James. Now we had better get dressed and go to breakfast or the others will think that we've got lost!"

Mya and Sirius were on their way to breakfast. Mya slipped her arm through Sirius' and said

"Well, operation Lily/James starts today!"

"YEP!" he said, excited "In that Care of Magical Creatures assignment we can all pair up so they have to go together, then they will have to spend loads of time alone, together, outside! It's perfect! You can go with me and Moony can go with Freya, I doubt he'll protest" Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

Mya giggled, "Yeah, we'll tell the other at breakfast, make sure we don't look too suspicious!"

Lily and James left their common room, straightening their rumpled clothes.

"Y'know Lils, we're not gonna be able to hold hands all day!" laughed James, pulling his hand out of Lily's,

"Bah" Lily huffed

James laughed, and they entered the Great Hall together.

"Hey guys!" chirped Mya

Sirius pulled a dramatically shocked face and whispered something to Mya

"_Get them to defend each other"_

Then he gasped  
"It must be a miracle, the world's gone wrong!"

Lily and James exchanged raised eyebrows

"What?"

"You... You..." Sirius prattled on

Lily gave him a death glare

"You've not KILLED each other yet? The world is ending Mi, we're all gonna die!"

Lily and James both started talking at once

"Why do you always make stupid comments?"

"Padfoot, don't be an arse"

"Yeah, who says we're always arguing anyway?"

"Yeah, what she said!"

Sirius looked at them blankly, then cracked up,

"You two wind up too easily!"

Freya interrupted, always the peacemaker

"Who are you working with today for that Care of Magical Creature project?"

Mya and Sirius pointed at each other.

Remus quickly said,

"I'll work with you then Frey,"

"Ok," Mya chirruped "Looks like Lily and James are working together too"

She and Sirius looked carefully at Lily and James, watching for any signs of resent, they were puzzled when they found none...

All six of them trudged down to Care of Magical Creatures. The Indian summer was still going strong, the sun was blazing, and the sky was cloudless. The grounds of Hogwarts were wilting almost as much as the pupils, who were tiring of the strange, September weather.

So it was strange, when they reached the lesson, to find Professor Kettleburn, wearing thick gloves, and overcoat.

"Erm, Professor, aren't you hot?" asked Mya in surprise.

"Yes, Miss Klinton, I am hot" Professor Kettleburn fanned his face, which very much, in Lily's opinion, resembled a tomato "I will need this protective clothing though"

Mya's huge eyes grew larger in interest, and glittered in anticipation "Ooh? What do you need it for? What animal?"

Sirius grinned at her enthusiasm and came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist, and nuzzling her neck "Me!" he growled down her ear. Mya laughed and leant back, against his chest,

"No, really, what animal? I NEED to know!"

"Well you will in a minute!" smiled Professor Kettleburn, smiling benevolently upon his favourite student. Care of Magical Creatures was one of the few subjects that Mya blessed with her full attention.

"Gather round class" called Professor Kettleburn

The class gathered around him, the chattering quieted to a murmur, the Professor seemed satisfied

"Ok, today we are going to be looking at something that you will never have seen before, and may never see again- SO I SUGGEST YOU GIVE YOUR FULL ATTENTION MR MALFOY!"

Lucius Malfoy sneered at the Professor, then turned back to his friends.

Professor Kettleburn gave up trying to get him to listen and continued

"It is in a cage, we are just going to be observing. His mouth is bound shut, so you needn't worry..."

They were led around the gamekeeper's hut, and into a clearing, a little way into the forest. There was a huge cage, with a tarpaulin over it.

Professor Kettleburn led them up to the cage, and pulled off the tarp, with a flourish,

"This, is what your project will be based around"

Mya gasped.

Standing at the front of the cage, its front claws holding the bars, and peering out at them, was a tiny, young, dragon.

It was bright, grass green, and had yellow eyes, with large pupils. The webbing between the bones of its wings was yellow, like its eyes. Its hands had short claws, and its tail was tipped with a golden point. Its mouth was magically bound shut, they could hear it breathing through its nose, and despite the fact that it could not open its mouth, it was making odd, crooning noises in the back of its throat.

Mya was enthralled.

She crouched in front of the cage, cooing.

Sirius seemed to be trying to think of a reason why she shouldn't like it, then gave up and admired the little creature.

Professor Kettleburn announced "I have enough baby dragons for ONE BETWEEN TWO, so I suggest you get into pairs now. I will be assigning you each a dragon, now. Please get into an orderly line. You shall be caring for these dragons for three months, then they will be sent to a magically protected forest of your choosing. You need to give them a name, collect food for them from the gamekeeper, clean the cage, and exercise them. You will find a stake, stuck in the floor in your clearing, you simply slot the chain, which you will attach to their collar, onto the stake, it will slot into place. Then let them fly, run, whatever they want to. You will also be observing them"

The students lined up, buzzing with excitement.

Lily and James were assigned Opal05. Mya and Sirius were assigned Welsh01, and Remus and Freya were given Hung02.

Each of the pairs were led into a different clearing, the one with their dragon in it.

Lily and James walked over to the clearing which they were pointed to, they looked around furtively and then James slipped his hand into hers, no-one could see them here.

"Let's see what ours looks like!" said Lily breathlessly as they approached the cage.

She pulled off the tarp with one hand.

The dragon was asleep in a corner.

Lily sighed.

It had pearly, iridescent scales, and a golden ridge down its back. Its eyes were bright blue, and its wings the same colour as its body. It looked up sleepily with babies eyes.

"James I have a name" Lily said happily

"Pray tell"

"Hitomi, it means 'blue eyes' in Japanese!"

"OK, it's a good name... but can I call her Tomi for short?"

"Of course!" Lily grinned "Hey James!"

"What?"

"We're parents!"

James looked a little baffled at this statement, and settled with an "If you say so!" secretly, he liked the idea, though he knew Lily was just being a typical teenage girl...

Lily hugged him, she seemed to have been bitten by the happy bug

James leant and kissed her gently.

At first.

**I am soooooo sorry not to have updated for so long... I am feeling very guilty**

**BUT PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**

**I'll love you for ever?**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


	5. The trouble with looks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**For all my lovely reviewers...**

**Hurt Deep Inside: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Harry-an-ginny: I'm glad you like it, I'm a sucker for romance too!**

**Hpfan- crazy: Glad you like it, I dunno how far down the line I am gonna go... we shall see with time!**

**Addicted2Love: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sophianwin: Thanks for the advice, I had noticed the lack of flaws, and have tried to add some in this chapter... You haven't really met Freya yet, she hasn't had much to do. I am prone to forgetting Peter, he is in this chapter... (note to self, remember main characters in future) Yeah anyway, you learn quite a lot more about the characters in this chappie.**

**xXyousuckatlifeXx: Thanx for reviewing, I'm glad you like my name... It's a nickname I have at home, well part of it, the 'fishy' part... but it's a long story that I won't go into now! (it involves a shiny green jumpsuit and a very annoying boy who I know!)**

**Cosmopolitan: Glad you like it! Here's an update!  
**

**Lemon-light: Cool name! Glad you like it (that was the impression I got from your review heh heh heh!)**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever: Thanx! Yeah, I know it was ages since I updated, I had to punish myself (no cookies for half an hour ; )**

**The Heir Of Hufflepuff – I love writing Lily's thoughts, I'm glad you enjoy reading them! Thanks for reviewing, yeah, I will read your fic!**

**Feather Scratches – Cool name! Glad you like my fics! Enjoy this chappie! **

**Ok peeps, new chappie!**

Chapter 5 – The trouble with looks

It was a week and a half ago that Hitomi was 'christened'. Lily was sat by herself in the girls' dorm (which she had been 'bullied' into sleeping in, once a fortnight) She was actually sat at their shared dressing table, attempting to untangle her, as Mya called it, Morning hair.

Lily scowled at her reflection, cursing the frizzy mess of red tangles that, when tamed, was, she supposed, satisfactory. No-one's ever happy with what they have. Lily dragged the brush through her hair again. It had no effect whatsoever. She sighed, she had hoped that she wouldn't have to wash her hair, Mya used all the hot water, as she got up before Lily on Saturdays.

She trudged through to the bathroom, and was about to get undressed, when she heard a CRASH!

She ran back through to the dorm, and found Mya, lying on the floor. Her dark hair was, unusually, loose, and her face was streaked with tears. She seemed to have fallen over one of Freya's books, and crashed to the floor to make the noise. It was funny that Freya, the 'law abiding' one of the three, was in fact, the messiest person Lily knew, while Mya was obsessively tidy.

Lily knelt next to Mya, on the floor

"Mi, what's the matter?"

Mya looked up, rage burning in the dark pools of her eyes.

"I'm sick of it Lil, sick of it... I don't know what to do, he's so oblivious"

Lily was confused, Mya never made sense when she was upset

"Mi, what are you sick of?" she put her arms around her sobbing friend

"Them, those blonde bitches who think they can do whatever they like"

"What've they done?"

"They won't leave him ALONE! He's my boyfriend, what makes them think that they can just hit on other GIRLS' BOYFRIENDS!"

Comprehension dawned on Lily

"Ohhh, Sirius?"

"Yes," Mya looked up at Lily, "I don't know what to do, I'm so scared that he's just going to dump me... like the others. Especially since all those other girls are all over him..."

Lily sighed, "I s'pose that's the problem with having a good looking boyfriend... Why don't you talk to him about this?"

Mya looked up, shocked "I can't tell him! What would he think? That I expect him to not talk to anyone except me!"

"Look, I just think that you should talk to him about the 'casting aside' thing. Then you'll be sure that he doesn't think of you like those other sluts"

Mya blinked, now resembling a confused panda, thanks to the eyeliner and mascara outlining her eyes "I'll think about it... I'm gonna go to bed for a bit"

"Ok," Lily watched her friend stumble towards the pristinely tidy bed. She wondered if Mya was ever going to get over this thing about Sirius.

When Mya was cuddled up in bed, Lily turned to leave the dormitory, and almost shrieked when she spotted her reflection. She had forgotten her hair. Damn.

She warily approached one of Mya's magazines. She flicked through it, until she found a page headed 'Silky locks in minutes!'

"I suppose it's worth a try" she sighed. She quickly read the instructions and muttered the incantation. She then turned back to the mirror, expecting to see that her hair had all been burnt off, or something of that sort... What she did see made her gasp

"Bugger" she said. It hadn't worked. Her hair looked perfectly normal... apart from the fact that it was pink. Hot pink. She santched up the magazine and found the small print at the bottom:

_Side effects may include colour change, and slight frizziness. Side effects will last about a day._

Lily fingered her pink hair, it was perfectly silky now, just the wrong colour.

"I am gonna KILL Mya when she is less depressed" she muttered "Why do these things always happen to me? These charms work on _her_"

Still scowling, but managing to control the outburst threatening to erupt from her mouth, she put her hair in a loose ponytail, and began to get dressed. Since it was a Saturday, she pulled on baggy, beige trousers, and a pale blue, fitted, ribbed polo-neck. She slipped on her trainers and glanced out of the window as she ran down the stairs. It was another, cool day. The heatwave had finally subsided a couple of days ago.

As she entered the common room, she saw James, sitting alone by the empty fireplace. He rose quickly and gasped

"What did you do to your hair!"

Lily scowled at him

"Never use Mi's magazine charms" she said as an explanation.

"Oh..." he looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

Lily gave him a warning look.

"Let's go visit Tomi!" he said, slipping his arm around her, in an attempt to make her happier. It worked.

She leant against him contentedly as they walked across the grounds, and into the forest.

As they entered the clearing that held Hitomi, Lily ran to the cage. Hitomi had already raised her sleepy head, and opened her enormous eyes.

"Hello, baby!" cooed Lily. James rolled his eyes, slipping his eyes around her waist, from behind.

"Hey mate," he greeted the dragon "I'll treat you like a human, even if your, erm, 'mother' doesn't!"

"Excuse me!" Lily said indignantly, attempting to put her hands on her hips, but failing because James' hands were already there "Are you saying that I do not treat our baby properly?"

James noticed the warning tone in her voice, she was very touchy when it came to the subject of 'their baby' "Erm, no... I was just saying that... Well, now Tomi will have a balanced diet of 'cooing' and normal speech!"

Lily was fooled, James was saved.

"Oh, yes, good idea... Let's exercise her!"

Together, they opened the cage, and slipped the collar and chain over Hitomi's head. Finally, James fastened the chain to the stake. The then sat on a bank at one side, while the little dragon plodded around, sniffing at the grass, and different plants.

James turned Lily around and kissed her gently, running his hands through her hair. He could stay here forever.

When they returned to the common room, they found Remus, Sirius and Peter grouped by the fireplace.

"Where's Freya?" asked Lily

"In her dorm" replied Remus sullenly

"Why?" James asked

"Because she has just had another letter from her mum... She's still being argued over" Remus said

Freya's mother and father had split up, after a lot of domestic violence, the year before, but Freya was still caught up in it. Her mother was pregnant again, but not with Freya's father, she had a new boyfriend, she was pretty after all, being a nymph. Freya's father was furious about this, saying it was improper. Freya's father wanted Freya to live with him, and be his child. Her mother wanted her to stay with her, and be her child. Every time Freya got a letter from home, she ended up crying in her dorm.

"What did it say this time?" sighed Lily, unhappily

"Oh... '_Your father is a worthless toad, you mustn't go to him, he'll only hurt you_' But you know that her mum hurt her just as much as her dad '_I cannot believe that any daughter of mine would want to go back to him, after all the trouble he caused'_ but we know that Freya's mum actually caused the whole thing, by having an affair!"

"Poor Freya" Lily looked unhappily at the cold fireplace... today had been just 'brilliant' so far.

"Yeah," agreed Peter. His watery eyes rarely showed emotion, but now there was a pronounced ray of sorrow in their watery centres. Lily knew that Peter had housed a secret crush on Freya for some time, although she suspected that she was the only one who had noticed. It was a shame really, she supposed Peter must feel really out of it, knowing that Freya like Remus, and Remus liked Freya, although they were both refusing to admit it. He never got a look in.

"I s'pose I should go and comfort her" Lily got up,

"I wouldn't bother, Mi's with her" Sirius glanced towards the staircase, leading to the girls' dorms.

Lily looked back at the fireplace, and silence reigned...

Mya crept down to the common room some time later, only Sirius was there. Lily had gone to bed a long time ago, and after she had gone the others had drifted up to their dorms. She walked over to the sofa where Sirius was, his face lit by the dying fire. She sat down on his knee, snuggling into his chest, he lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her, holding her close to him.

Mya was in heaven, she forgot about the other girls, and just kissed him back. After a while, about half an hour, Sirius leant back and stroked her hair gently. Mya suddenly remembered what she had come for. But it ached in her heart. She couldn't do this, he would be so upset. Or angry.

"Siri, I have to talk to you..."

He looked up from nuzzling her neck,

"Mmmm?"

"Well..." Mya was torn, she couldn't decide what to do.

"Yeah?" Sirius pulled her closer to him again, kissing her lips softly.

Mya pulled away, "I'm scared"

"Why?" Sirius was giving her his full attention now, "Who is bothering you?"

"Well, you know, erm, Mandy Parker and Wendy Phillips and that kind of girl?"

Sirius looked confused, "What? Tarty, common girls? What about them?"

"I- I..." Mya's voice broke and a tear rolled down her cheek "They- they want to take you from me... I always worry that you'll just drop me... like – like the others..."

Sirius' face clouded, "Is that what you think of me?"

Mya looked terrified "No! I just want to be sure..."

Sirius stood up, she slid from his lap onto the floor, cowering.

He looked horrified "Do you know WHY I have that reputation? Do you?"

Mya shook her head.

"For YOU! I was trying to make you jealous, coz I was a stupid little boy, I thought it was the only way to get you to like me"

Mya stared up at him, gazing through her tears.

Sirius seemed close to tears now

"For YOU! I have loved you since 4th YEAR! That is why the school thinks I'm a playboy... for you..."

He sank back onto the sofa, a tear slid down his face, and he looked at her, sniffing, trying to stop the tears that blurred his beautiful eyes.

Mya slowly stood, and slid back onto the sofa, next to him. She slid her arms around him and held him close,

"Really?"

Sirius looked at her again, and nodded.

Mya grinned, and Sirius suddenly seemed a lot happier. He kissed her gently, all over her face. He could taste her tears, but he could feel her smile.

**Well what do you think?**

**Plz read and review (although if you're reading this part I assume you have probably read the rest but anyway!)**

**I really appreciate the reviews, they affect what I write and how I write!**

**Lol**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**

**PS: I will love you forever if you review!**


	6. Everything's alright, yes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Yo people, sorry I have been so naughty, not updating very often, but my life is more than slightly mental atm. Our house is being extended and the whole house is full of builders and dust-sheets... Also I have my SATS coming up, so I have to revise...**

**Okay, apology over. Here is a new chappie... less depressing than the last!**

**Harry-an-ginny: Thanks, here is an update!**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever: Thanks! I know, poor Mya! I am reallly sorry bout the lack of updates (explanation above!) Hope you enjoy this chappie! **

**About this chappie, I know it's short, but I have been having HUGE amounts of trouble getting anywhere near the computer, coz two people in my house have exams soon (bah) so revision is also needed and takes up even more of my time. I have also had the most appalling dose of writer's block! I am trying really hard to get back on track!**

**Okay peeps, new chappie right here!**

Chapter 6 – Everything's alright, yes...

A couple of weeks later, everything (apart from Lily's hair) had gone back to normal. Lily was actually beginning to worry. Ever since the charm had turned her hair pink, it had been silky... but pink! She had been to Madam Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick, everyone, and no-one could change it back. However, everyone had stopped asking her _why _it was that colour, so she supposed it could be worse.

Mya and Sirius now had a complete and utter trust in each other, and Mya was now more inclined to laugh at the girls throwing themselves at her boyfriend, as she knew that he didn't want them.

It was a sunny, but cold, Saturday. Lily and James were, as per usual, with Tomi, the dragon. Freya and Remus were 'studying', which basically meant that although they were working, they were also checking each other out when they thought that the other was not watching.

Mya and Sirius were in the room of requirement, just lolling around, kissing, and talking idly. Mya sat up and ran her hands through her hair to tidy it up, Sirius could not keep his hands out of it when he kissed her. She turned and leant against him and smiled sunnily at him.

"Do you reckon we should resume Operation Lily/James?" she chirped.

Sirius raised his eyebrows

"Or we could just stay here...?" he said, wrapping his arms around her again and nuzzling her neck.

Mya rolled her eyes and pulled away from him,

"No, I want Lily and James to go out, they _obviously _like each other!"

Sirius groaned,

"Fine then, but ten more minutes _here_" he whined

Mya grinned evilly,

"Okay, ten more minutes..." she threw herself on top of him, kissing him hard.

An hour later, Mya and Sirius emerged from the room of requirement.

"Ten minutes eh?" Sirius smirked

"Oh shut up!" Mya laughed "NO! We'll never get around to it if you keep – mmf!"

Sirius pushed her against the wall, kissing her. Then he pulled away, just as she began to respond...

"You're evil y'know?" she said breathlessly, "Come on, let's go and find Rem, and Freya!"

As they entered the library, they saw that, once again, Madam Pince had moved all the bookcases around.

"Damn her!" Sirius cursed "Why can't she leave it alone? We'll never find them now!"

"Don't be a drama queen Siri!" Mya laughed, "look! There they are!"

Remus and Freya were sat at one of the study tables, surrounded by piles of books and parchment. Mya rushed to them, with a cry of delight, she was always ridiculously pleased to see her friends!

"FREEEEEEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Freya looked up, her shimmery skin pale, almost white. She had obviously been up late last night, studying for her NEWTS. Her hair was also untidy, as is she had not bothered brushing it... this was unusual.

"Yo!" Mya joked, and sat down next to Freya "What up?"

Freya just looked at her tiredly. Mya shut up for a moment and looked at her, her eyes screwed up as if she was examining Freya's face. Then she spoke

"You have a bad case of Examitis" Mya announced, examining an imaginary clipboard, and peering at Freya.

Sirius was trying not to laugh, as Freya looked at Mya, unsure what to say.

She dragged a hand through her hair again, messing it up even more, "Mi, I'm not in the mood" Freya quickly looked down at the desk, attempting to hide the tears threatening to fall. Mya's face changed in an instant, from wickedly grinning, to a concerned frown.

"What's up, hey?" she asked gently, scooting closer to her best friend, and putting an arm around her "Are they at it again?"

Freya nodded "They just don't get it, I am moving out very soon, and until then I am going to stay with them alternately..."

Remus frowned, Freya's parents were causing her pain by loving her. Surely that wasn't right.

"Hey," he leaned across the table and looked at her solemnly "Ignore them, pretend it's not happening, or at least try to. Like you said, you're moving out soon anyway! Why bother worrying about something that isn't going to affect you for much longer?"

Freya stared at him for a moment, then smiled weakly, "You're right... I've gotta get on with it, and ignore them..."

Remus hadn't finished though, "Look, Freya, you're always gonna be unhappy when you get these letters... but you should talk about them, don't just suffer, we're your friends, you can tell us anything!"

Mya cackled evilly, and closed the door of the room of requirement.

"We are here," she began, in a voice that didn't disguise giggles, "to re-start Operation Lily and James!"

Remus groaned, "I thought we had forgotten about this..."

Sirius looked shocked, "NO! Of course not, there was just too much happening at the time! Like..." Sirius stopped abruptly, he hated mentioning his and Mya's argument.

"Yeah," Mya cut in "We are now all happy happy happy, apart from you, Freya, but you'll be happy soon! What we are going to do is this" she whispered into Sirius' ear and he grinned maniacally.

"It's PERFECT!" he cried, "Perfecty. Perfecty, perfect!"

Remus scowled, "Who gave him blue beans? Own up! Nothing else makes him like this."

Mya looked at him with an innocent face, big eyes looking up at him, and a small mouth. Remus said "Mya, that face never works!"

Sirius was now skipping around the room, singing

"I am Sirius, happy as can be!

We are all Marauders we,

Cause mischief and FUN,

Never out of pranks RUUUUUUUUUUUN!

We are Marauders we!"

Remus watched with a bemused expression then said

"Sirius, that has to be the worst song I've ever heard!" Mya was laughing, Freya was smiling, and suddenly Remus decided to stop the father act and enjoy himself. As soon as he stopped thinking about what was wrong, the whole thing seemed a lot funnier!

Sirius was still skipping and singing, louder and louder, faster and faster. Mya yelled over the singing

"I'll tell you the plan in a minute when he shuts up!"

It took Sirius rather longer than a minute to calm down. When he did, and Mya did an impression of him skipping and dancing and singing, he simply put his head in his hands and said two words,

"Not again..."

At this, they all burst out laughing.

"My plan," Mya said, with the air of someone about to unveil a masterpiece, "is this. We will split up. Sirius and Remus will take James to 'show him something', and me and Freya will take Lily to 'show her something'. We are actually taking them to the same broom cupboard."

"Why!" said Remus incredulously, "Just 'cause they're 'in a broom cupboard' doesn't mean that they will just automatically start snogging!"

"They will in _this_ broom cupboard!" Mya said happily

Remus suddenly had a feeling that he knew what she meant "You can't take them to _that _broom cupboard! You mean the enchanted one, don't you? The one that acts like a love potion on both of them?"

Mya cackled "Exactly!"

"But Mya that's not fair on them!" Remus said

Sirius spoke through his hands "Live a little, Moony!"

Meanwhile, in the glade in the forest, James glanced at his watch

"Blimey Lils, we've been down here for hours!" he said

"Woah!" Lily said, when she saw the time. "I wonder what the others have been up to while we were here?"...

**Will Mya's plan work? Or will Lily and James work out what they are trying to do? Heaven knows!**

**I will try and update as fast as i can!**

**Love you all **

**Please review!**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


	7. Enchanted broom cupboards & payback time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Petroleumjellydotone: Here's an update, sorry it's been so long!**

**EboniteEvans: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cosmopolitan: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Guinevere Weasley-Malfoy: Glad you enjoyed it! I'm so sorry the update has taken so long!**

**  
Right peeps!**

**Here's another chappie. Sorry once again for taking so long to update, things are still hectic here. I have yet MORE exams this week! **

Chapter 7 – Of enchanted broom cupboards and payback time

Several mornings after Mya had unveiled her 'masterpiece' plan, the four plotters set to work. They tried to think of things that would attract Lily or James to follow them to the broom cupboard.

"How about... 'Hey James, there's a gigantic... erm... broomstick in the astronomy tower, want to come and see it?'" Sirius suggested.

Mya, sat cross legged on the rug, shook her head

"Sirius that was the most pathetic idea yet, and we've had giant jellies, free porn, which he hates anyway, and a rampaging _hamster_"

Sirius smirked, "I thought the rampaging hamster was a good one... we could always change it for a rampaging Lily!"

Freya smiled and shook her head

"Sirius you have a sick mind!"

Sirius feigned shock

"What is this? Freya talking? There must be something wrong, she must be ill! TALK TO ME FREYA!"

Freya blushed and looked at the floor, embarrassed, she hated it when people pointed out her quietness.

"Leave her alone Sirius you fool!" Remus said quickly "We need to think of a decent thing to distract James and make him follow us"

Mya sat for a second, silent, unusual for her, then she spoke

"How about you tell him that you tied up Snivellus, and left him up there. You couldn't bear to charm his hair pink, or whatever, without James, so you came back for him. What do you think?"

Sirius sat up very straight and said

"Mya darling, you are a genius" in the poshest voice he could muster.

"Y'know Mi, that might just work!" Remus exclaimed

Freya just smiled.

The two victims were currently out in the clearing. They now spent most free time there, as the others kept on walking off without them for some reason. They were quite content, laughing, talking, and kissing.

"You are beautiful you know!" James sighed as he held her in his arms.

"And you are very handsome!" laughed Lily, kissing the end of his nose.

"Why thank-you! You flatter me"

"Pompous git!" Lily quipped

James pulled a wounded and victimised face

"You bully me, how could you?"

Lily turned around and walked across the clearing

"Quite easily actually"

James pouted

"Oi!" he chased her around the clearing a few times, and then caught her up, kissing her gently.

They were totally unaware of what would happen when they went back to the castle.

As Lily and James entered the common room, they both went over to their friends. The boys were sat on one side of the room, the girls on the other.

"Hi Lily!" chirped Mya

"Oh hello stranger" Lily replied

"Hey!" Mya cried "Don't be sarcy Lils, anyway, Professor Night wants to see you, something about your Astrology essay"

"Oh no! Was it all wrong?" Lily gasped

"I dunno, we'll come with you anyway!" Mya tried to hide her laughter,

"Thanks!" Lily smiled, though she still looked worried.

On the other side of the room, a similar conversation was taking place...

"Jamie!" Sirius cried

"Er, hi!" James answered, he looked at Remus "What's he been eating?"

Remus shrugged

"Do you _want_ to know?"

"On second thoughts.. .no" James grinned.

"We were waiting for you" Sirius said brightly "We've got Snivelly stuck upstairs, in the astronomy tower, we decided you should do the hexing though!"

James smirked

"Couldn't do it without me eh?"

Sirius smirked back, though for a different reason

"No, we couldn't"

The girls climbed the stairs, chatting happily, as they approached the broom cupboard, Freya bent to do up her shoelaces, Mya took the opportunity and shoved Lily as hard as she could, into the open cupboard.

"Hey, mmmph!" Lily cried as she toppled backwards.

"What are you two playing at?" She yelled.

But they had gone, leaving her locked in. She hugged her knees to her chest, and waited for them to come back, but they didn't.

Then she heard voices, but they were male voices, she heard them laughing, there was a thud and one said

"Oh, hang on, my bag's split!"

Suddenly the door was flung open, and a boy was thrown backwards into the cupboard, then the door was slammed and charmed shut.

Lily started when she realised that the boy was James.

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head, then jumped as he saw her.

"Lily?"

"James?"

"What are they playing at? I don't get it!"

"I know... I feel weird..." Lily felt sick, then euphoric, then normal... although with a feeling of tipsiness... like she was drunk. Little did she know it, but James felt the same.

He tried to move, but swayed a little. He looked at Lily, and a sudden lust for her kisses came over him. He lunged at her at the same minute that she threw herself at him. Their mouths connected in a fireball of desire. James' hands roamed her body, she couldn't keep her hands out of his hair. But still, both of them felt as if they were in a dream, the world was hazy. James wasn't sure _when_ he decided to take off her top, but she simultaneously removed his. By the time they were in their underwear, neither were thinking straight. But when James' hand reached for the clasp on her bra, Lily pulled herself a centimetre off him and said simply

"No"

"Why?"

"James, we're in a cupboard"

"I know."

"Why are we like this? I feel wasted..."

"Me too... why won't you _act _wasted Lils? Be a rebel, just for once?"

"Not in a broom cupboard James, never in a broom cupboard"

James groaned,

"Oh OK... I think I know why they threw us in here"

Lily sat up, while putting on her shirt

"Why?"

"They're trying to set us up"

Lily smiled, the haziness, and drunkenness was receding

"Of course.. they almost did more than they could imagine!"

James smirked

Lily looked at him sternly

"I am gonna kill them..."

James looked up sharply

"No.. don't... just let them catch us kissing... and see what they do!"

Lily grinned

"OK"

The plotters arranged themselves, around the fire.

"It's been half and hour now, the door will have just unlocked itself" Mya said, satisfied.

Sirius frowned

"What if they, like, murder us?"

Remus glared at him

"I'm trying not to imagine what Lily is about to do to us!"

Freya paled.

Lily and James, now fully dressed, staggered down the corridor, their legs getting used to being used again.

"So," Lily said, leaning against the wall "They're trying to set us up!"

"If they think they can out-prank _me_ then they're wrong!" James scowled

"Oh well, we'll show them," Lily smiled, "We'll show them"

"Yeah, it's payback time!" James agreed

**Oooooooooh!**

**What are they going to do?**

**Should Mya, Sirius and co. be very worried?**

**Lord only knows!**

**Plz review**

**Love y'all**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


	8. Of plotting, pepper, and planning

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**

**Lemon-light – Hi, thanks for reviewing, I rly appreciate it. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I rly try to update faster, but it never happens ) I will try to have next chapter up sooner!**

**Flauschfuechsin – I'm glad to hear that you enjoy this story too! Sorry that it took so long for me to update.**

**BananaStrawberrySwirl – I'm rly glad you enjoy this story, I am appalling at updating quickly, I need punishing! I shall deprive myself of cookies for a few days ) The next chapter should be up faster!**

**Dracosbabygrl – Glad you enjoyed it, here's an update, sorry it took so long!**

**Lily and James Love 4 Ever – Sorry I took so long to update, I rly will try to get the next one up sooner (promise) I liked the last chapter too, glad you did!**

**Here we go people, another chapter (yes, a long time coming I know) this is not my best, but I'm ill, tired, and have writer's block, so please forgive me if there are periods of just plain rambling about nothing in particular!**

**Enjoy! (**

Chapter 8 – Of plotting, planning, and pepper

Over the next few days, Lily and James spent their time in the clearing in the forest, playing with an ever growing Tomi, and planning revenge on their best friends.

Mya and Sirius were tormented with curiosity, they had no idea what had happened in the broom cupboard, or, indeed, if anything had happened at all. Lily and James were acting as if nothing had happened.

"How should we get our own back then?" Lily asked thoughtfully

"Erm..." James pondered for a minute, then grinned, "I have an idea"

Lily grinned,

"Does it land them both in detention?"

James nodded wickedly

"Let's hear it!" Lily laughed.

James rubbed his hands together with a glint of 'evil maniac'ishness about him,

"Well, what we do is wait until a morning when Sirius and Mya are kissing-"

Lily interrupted 

"That shouldn't be long to wait!"

James snorted and continued

"-and charm them so that they can't stop for more than two minutes at a time-"

Lily interrupted again

"That'll hurt everyone's eyes though!"

James looked hurt that she wasn't captivated by his plan, and continued as if she hadn't spoken

"-and we'll do it on a day that we have Transfiguration... and... Potions"

Lily cracked up

"What on earth will McGonogall say?" she laughed. "She'll think they're like, obsessed with each other or something!"

James grinned, glad that Lily approved

"And you know what Sirius hates? Being seen to be madly in love with someone! We all, including him, know that he loves Mya more than anyone else... but he still hates to be seen like that... and he won't like being constantly told off... and Mya'll get embarrassed! AND there are Slytherins in our class, that last thing he wants is to be seen kissing his girlfriend in front of them!"

"Perfect" agreed Lily.

"Morning!" greeted James, the next day.

He was met with silence, Sirius and Mya were too busy to take any notice of him, hidden in a corner, snogging the living daylight out of each other.

James scowled.

When Lily came down from a night in the girls' dorms, he said

"Today, we do it today"

Lily nodded, trying to suppress her laughter.

As they filed into Transfiguration, and sat down to wait for Professor McGonogall, James pointed his wand at Mya and Sirius and muttered something.

The two plotters watched with silent laughter as Sirius' eyes widened with astonishment as his arms grabbed Mya and started to kiss her again, his legs standing up of their own accord and backing her against a wall, so as to kiss her harder. Lily was almost doubled up, she was laughing so much.

Most of the class were watching in interest. A few Slytherins were sniggering.

When Professor McGonogall entered, her eyes widened,

"Miss Klinton, Mr Black! What kind of behavior is this? Sit down at once, this is no place for... that"

Mya and Sirius seemed to have a good deal of trouble pulling apart, but then they came and sat down, both very red

"Pro-Professor, we didn't mean to, something forced us-"

"Mr Black, do you think I am _totally _stupid?" Professor McGonogall looked at him sharply.

Sirius fell silent.

The next hour was one of the funniest that the class had ever known. Every two minutes, Sirius and Mya would end up kissing each other, and Professor McGonogall got more and more worked up as the time passed by. Eventually she sent them outside. When Lily and James left the classroom at the end of the lesson (James had removed the spell in the last five minutes of the lesson) they found a very embarrassed Mya and Sirius waiting for them.

"What happened?" asked James innocently "We know you two love each other, but you couldn't keep your hands off each other today could you?"

Sirius looked stunned 

"I don't know, every couple of minutes we just... I dunno... found ourselves kissing again... it was really weird" he said shakily.

"You seem fine to me!" chirped Lily.

Just then, Peeves cartwheeled overhead, spraying them all with pepper, from an enormous pepper grinder,

"ACHOO!" he yelled "SNEEZY SNEEZY! WHEEZY WHEEZY!"

As Sirius started sneezing, Lily and James ran around a corner, and ducked into a spare classroom for safety.

"Idiotic poltergeist" James huffed

"Oh well" soothed Lily, slipping her arms around his neck, and toying with his hair.

James grinned.

Once Sirius had recovered from his sneezing fit, he and Mya walked together to Potions. Of course, exactly the same problem happened. By the end of the lesson James had had enough, and removed the charm. But Sirius and Mya were mortified.

"Great" Sirius said sullenly "Two detentions, from different teachers, for the same _weird_ thing"

"And all the Slytherins in the SCHOOL laughing at us" sulked Mya, still pink faced with embarrassment.

Lily and James tried not to smile.

Sirius pulled Mya into the Room of Requirement.

"It was Prongs I BET!" he yelled

Mya looked puzzled,

"You can't be sure though, I mean, I think he would have done it to Rem and Freya if he was gonna do it to one of us, I mean, everyone already knows we're going out!"

"Yeah but, you know... that was embarrassing... and they know it was us who pushed them into that cupboard, they'd want revenge"

"I wonder what happened in that cupboard?" Mya pondered

"Yeah..." Sirius added.

Mya pulled him closer to her and kissed up his neck

"I don't care who it was" she whispered in between kisses "we're alone now..."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, trying to forget his horrid day.

"Do you think that was mean of us?" Lily asked James, as they put up an umbrella to go down to the clearing

"Yeah, a bit... they deserved it though!" James said thoughtfully

Lily nodded, they huddled together under the umbrella and ran for the forest.

Tomi was sat waiting for them, looking very forlorn in the driving rain.

"Awww, poor baby, poor Tomi, we'll cover you up now, don't worry..." Lily soothed. James tried to repress a grin. Together, he and Lily lifted the heavy tarpaulin and heaved it over the cage, covering it completely, and shielding Tomi from the rain.

They ducked under the edge, and stood under the tarpaulin, arms around each other for warmth.

"Aw, she's sooooo sweet!" Lily cooed as Tomi curled up to sleep. James stroked her hair thoughtfully,

"What _are_ you like?" he asked, "You love her more than me" he pouted

Lily laughed at his antics,

"Of course I don't..." she murmured, kissing him gently.

"Oh good" James kissed her nose quickly, then said,

"C'mon, let's go back up to the castle, it's freezing out here."

Lily nodded.

**I know this wasn't my best chapter, but I have writers' block, and I had trouble even getting this together. I wanted to get something uploaded for you guys, coz I haven't updated in so long )**

**Well, plz review and tell me what you think, I will love you forever remember!**

**Love you all!**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


	9. November days and a new plan

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I hadn't updated for so long, i know i'm a nightmare. I had really bad writers block, but i have finally realised how to end this story and so on. The next chapter (I think) will be the last **

**Elven cats eyes – Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm glad it's a bit different! Hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

**Your ray of Sunshine – Well, here we are! I've kept going! Thanks you for the review, and I'm really glad that you enjoyed this story so far, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Lily Hermione Potter – Oh! I'm glad you thought it was funny, I'm not _really_ the greatest comedian to walk the planet, so I'm really pleased that a few people have said it was funny!!!! I love you all greatly, hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever – I'm glad you got a laugh out of it and that you are enjoying the story! I'm really sorry about the lack of updates! Hope you enjoy this chapter x.**

**OK! Let's get this show on the road!**

Chapter 9 – November days... and a new plan!

As November loomed overhead, the castle grew colder and colder. The student started to wear winter cloaks all the time, and gloves to stop their finger stiffening with the cold. Ink began to freeze over during potions lessons, and even Professor Delorey (the batty divination teacher) was having trouble keeping her tower room warm, when it was normally the most stiflingly hot room in the castle.

Lily and James were in the astronomy tower on the morning of the 24th November. Lily had been looking for her telescope, which she had left there by accident, but both she and James had been seized by the ambience, and were now happily kissing, although gloved fingers could quite easily get stuck in long red hair.

Wondering where Lily and James were, and still desperately trying to think of a way to get them together, Sirius had a brain wave. Pulling Mya, Remus and Freya into a nearby empty classroom, he proceeded to tell them.

"I have had the most BRILLIANT idea!" he said, grinning like a maniac.

Remus and Freya looked at each other nervously

"What is it?" Remus said

Mya's eyes were glittering, as they always did when a plan was thought of,

"Yeah, what is it?"

Sirius drew himself up to his full height and said

"Polyjuice potion"

The other three looked at each other, baffled.

"What about it?" Freya asked quietly, Sirius, as usual, did a double take, and was about to start his whole 'OH MY GOD! FREYA SPOKE!' campaign, but he caught the evils that Remus was sending him and stopped.

"I will use Polyjuice potion to turn into James. Y'know how James always moans in our dorm about how she won't go out with him?"

"By 'she' I assume you mean Lily" Remus said skeptically

"Yeah, but I will turn into James, and go and ask Lily out FOR him. I bet he hasn't even tried in ages, and it's flipping obvious that she likes him!!"

Remus looked thoughtful

"Y'know Sirius, that might just work!"

Mya wooped, unable to control herself any longer, and danced around the room.

Sirius smirked at his own sheer brilliance.

The polyjuice potion was almost ready. It was the 23rd December. Sirius, Mya and the others were so excited about the plan, that they kept just bursting out laughing at random moments.

"This is gonna be brillliant" Mya sniggered as she and Sirius gave the Polyjuice potion a final stir and left it to simmer for one more night.

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, frantic preparations for Christmas were being made.

All the main decorations had been done, but Freya and Lily were both having last minute panics.

Lily had not had a single chance to buy anything special for James. Every time she had been in Hogsmeade she had had her friends with her, and she had not been able to buy anything for him. Now it was a day before Christmas, and she still had nothing.

Freya was panicking for a different reason, this being that she had just been informed by Madame Pomfrey that she was diabetic, and she could not find her insulin anywhere.When she finally told Lily what she was looking for, Lily found it in a matter of minutes.

"Honestly Frey, how do you live in such a mess!?"

Freya grinned weakly.

"Sorry Lily, I was just scared when I couldn't find it, I didn't want to start passing out again."

Freya had started over the past month, to pass out during lessons and meal times. Eventually it had been figured out what her problem was.

Once she got used to it she had not been worried anymore, but she occasionally got scared about it.

Lily then went back to panicking about what she could possibly get James...

Eventually, she slipped up to the boys' dormitory, put on James' invisibility cloak which she found on the floor. Now, all she had to do was get to the one eyed witch before Honeydukes shut...

Lily slipped out of the trapdoor, and hurried up into the shop. Ducking low, she scurried around the counter, and out into the frosty street.

She wandered down the road, looking at the shops, and wondering what he could possibly want.

He could have sweets anytime. He had more Zonko's stuff than anyone could ever want... but sentimental things... she didn't think he had many of those.

She reached Wanda's Watch Emporium, and looked at all the ones in the window. Them she saw something that caught her eye.

She entered the shop.

"Excuse me, can I buy that watch and have it engraved please?"

Wanda, the witch who owned the shop, smiled at her and said

"Yes of course love, that'll be 10 galleons."

Lily was caught by surprise, that wasn't very expensive!

Handing over the money, she explained what she wanted it to say...

The next morning, Christmas Eve, Lily woke up late.

She yawned and stretched. She got dressed quickly, pulling on loose hipster jeans, and a fitted green jumper, she noticed with alarm that it was rather _more_ fitted than she had anticipated, she seemed to have grown over the last year... Eventually she decided to ask Mya if it was OK, pulled a short dark green scarf around her neck, and put on her trainers. She tied her hair in loose, low bunches that were rested on her shoulders. She sorted her makeup and went downstairs.

Sirius woke up early and had breakfast, he then waited for the others to go to breakfast, noting with glee that Lily had slept in and wasn't with them. He would do it while they had breakfast... He added a bit of James' hair to the potion and gulped it down. He tried to keep clam while his body twisted and lurched, he suddenly felt very sick... then he was fine... except for one thing. He couldn't see.

"Damnit!" Sirius swore in James' voice, surprising himself.

He felt his way to the common room and up the stairs, trying to figure out what each blurred object was. He found James' chest of drawers and after several desperate minutes of searching, found James' spare glasses. Putting them on he found her could see perfectly. He then found James' deodorant and put it on, so that he even smelt like his best friend.

He then sauntered back down to the common room, marvelling at how weird it was to be James.

When Lily reached the common room she was delighted to find that 'James' was waiting for her. Alone.

She grinned

"Morning James!"

"Morning Lily" Sirius said standing up.

Lily walked over to him. Inside Sirius' head alarm bells were going off, she was very close...

Without waiting for him to begin, Lily put her arms around Sirius' neck and pressed her lips to his.

Sirius suddenly realised something, Lily and James had been going out all this time!

Then he realised something else. He was about to blow his cover, he had to pretend that he had known this all along and that he was Lily's boyfriend.

Oh crap.

Hesitating for a minute and trying to convince his mind that it was Mya, he kissed Lily back. She was a good kisser he had to admit, in fact, when he was holding her like this, he could begin to see why James loved her. But Mya was all that filled Sirius' head. Lily tasted of mint and chocolate... Mya tasted like apples and sugar... Sirius' mind went off on a tangent...

A couple of minutes later, Lily pulled back and said,

"Let's go down to the Hall"

Sirius' mind panicked. In his plans he had never got to this! He blurted out the first thing he thought of.

"I tell you what, I'll race you, I'll go by the passages, you go by the stairs, see who gets there first!"

Lily raised an eyebrow,

"I think Sirius is rubbing off on you... but OK then... GO!"

Lily raced off out of the portrait hole just as Sirius felt his hair lengthen and his body grow slightly taller. His eyes also suddenly stung as he no longer needed the glasses. Throwing them aside he legged it down a secret passage that led straight to the Hall. He skidded in and sat down next to Mya. He started to stuff his face, trying to rid himself of the memory of kissing Lily. Then he turned and kissed Mya (once he had swallowed of course) revelling in her familiar taste and feel. Then he heard Lily sit down.

"Hello Lilykins" he greeted

Lily smiled sarcastically

"Morning Sirius"

Sirius smirked at her and carried on eating as Lily said

"You won then"

Sirius almost choked, realising that James would deny that he had been in the common room at all.

"What does everyone want for Christmas?!" he asked loudly.

And, thankfullly, Lily's attention was diverted.

**OoOoO**

**Wahoo**

**Another chapter**

**Horrifically late I know.**

**Sorry.**

**PLEASE review!**

**  
R**

**E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**you know you want to!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**.xXBlackfishyXx.**


	10. It all comes out

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I hadn't updated for so long, i know i'm a nightmare!!!!!!! This is the last chapter! So i hope you enjoy it!**

**Elven cats eyes – aww, i am soooooooo sorry bout all this. This is my very late christmas present to you guys then, the last chapter!!!! I am glad you have enjoyed this story!!!!!! (:**

**Coreagurl – thanks so much for reviewing, enjoy the new chapter!  
**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever – Thank you for reviewing, they really keep me going with these (although i know i am terrible at updating S: )**

**Right ho! Off we go with the LAST CHAPTER (cue applause!)**

Chapter 10 – It all comes out

Sirius sat there, his mind whirling, for the whole of breakfast. His brain was shouting all sorts of things at him. Sirius was used to his brain shouting things at him, but not LOTS of things at once. One half of him wanted to tell the others that Lily and James had been together all the time... the other half of him knew that James would kill him, Lily would be disappointed, and he would in the end feel bad.

He sighed, then thought, while spooning porridge into his mouth, how irritated Mya would be that he hadn't told her at once. This thought alarmed him so much that he swallowed the porridge in a huge gulp, and his mouth shouted of its own accord

"LILY AND JAM-" before clapping his own hand over his unruly mouth. _"Damn," _he thought _"Almost blew my cover!"_

But, of course, thanks to his brief outburst, everyone was staring at him.

"What about me and jam?" Lily asked, looking thoroughly confused "Do you think I have problems concerning jam?"

Sirius found this comment far more amusing than it actually was, in order to cause a diversion from his unusual yell. It didn't work. Mya hit him none too kindly on the head with a cracker to shut him up.

"What was that for?" he asked, offended.

"Tell me what you were gonna say Sirius!" Lily said exasperatedly

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Argh! Sirius, you're so annoying!"

"You know you love me Lilyflower"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later in the day, Sirius was mentally beating himself up. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut. His brain and mouth were so used to thinking and saying whatever they wanted, that he found it very hard to keep secrets.

"_Just till tomorrow" _he thought _"Then I'll tell them... No! I'll make Lily and James tell them... Mistletoe..."_

Sirius smirked.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lily was becoming annoyed.

"That is the third time Sirius has said 'Lily and jam' today!" Lily complained to Mya and James later on.

Mya laughed,

"Maybe he had a weird dream about you and jam or something?!"

Lily looked concerned, although whether it was for _her_ safety, or Sirius' mental health, it was hard to tell

"Me and _jam_? What kind of weird dream would that be?"

James winked conspiratorially at her,

"You sure you want to know?!"

Lily grimaced at him

"Don't be horrible James!"

Mya sniggered, unable to control herself any longer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Christmas morning, Sirius woke up early. He had to exercise all the self control he possessed to stop himself leaping at his presents and yelling to wake up the others. After a brief mental struggle he tripped down the staircase and into the empty common room. He pulled from his pocket a sprig of the most mischievous plant of the season. Mistletoe.

He smirked to himself as he performed a tricky little spell, and sent the mistletoe to hide, nestling itself in a dark corner.

The job done, he sprinted up the stairs, this time managing not to snag his pyjamas on the door, and leapt onto James' bed

"PROOOOOOOOOOONGS!!!"

James sat bolt upright with shock, banging heads with Sirius. This caused them both to fall off the bed, clutching their throbbing skulls.

"Oow, Sirius you bastard what was that for?"

"CHRISTMAS PRONGS CHRISTMAS!!!!!"

James' eyes flew open, immediately clear of sleepiness

"Oh yeah! MOOONYYY!" he crooned loudly over Remus' head

"Go away James"

"No"

"Yes"

"No- Padfooot, he won't get up!"

Sirius bounded over, and joined James on Remus' bed.

Remus yelled in pain as the weight on his legs doubled, and he kicked his best friends off the bed

"ALRIGHT! I'm up!"

Just as Sirius and James were standing up and dusting themselves off, the door of their dorm flew open and an electric blue and black blur shot across the room, throwing its arms around Sirius' neck.

As two more figures appeared in the doorway, it became apparent that the blur was Mya, in very bright pyjamas. Lily and Freya walked in, laughing at Sirius, who had fallen over from the shock of suddenly having Mya hanging around his neck.

"Happy Christmas!" chirped Mya, who had managed to stand up, having disentangled herself from Sirius.

The girls had brought their stockings with them, and they all sat down to open presents together.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After they had had their breakfast they went outside and had a snowball fight.

A couple of hours later they returned. Dripping wet and shivering, they all went up to their respective dorms to get dry and warm.

Lily dried her hair with her wand, and put on a fresh jumper and jeans. Checking her makeup, she trooped down the stairs to the common room. When she got down there, she found only James sat by himself.

She sat down next to him, and his eyes flicked around the room. Then he nuzzled her neck, kissing up her neck and along her jaw. He finally landed a sweet, butterfly soft, kiss on her lips.

Lily gazed into his eyes as his finger stroked her cheek.

"I love you James"

"I love you too Lils... Happy Christmas"

And in the corner, the mistletoe began to stir...

It glided over their heads. They were completely oblivious to it.

James stood up, so did Lily.

The plant made its move, following the orders that Sirius had given it that morning.

It halted directly above Lily and James, who, still unaware that it was there, simply thought that it was their strong feelings for each other that were pushing them closer together.

Finally, forgetting where they were, and that the others would arrive at any moment, James slipped one hand to the back of her head, and the other around her waist. Lily's hands entwined themselves in James' soft, dark hair. Their lips pressed together again and again, each kiss deeper than the last.

The mistletoe jiggled in excitement, and if it had had the power to cackle it would have done so. As it was, however, it could merely continue with the splendid job that it was doing.

So when Mya, Freya, Sirius and Remus finally came down the stairs, they saw a sight that only Sirius was expecting. Sirius pretended, however, that he was as surprised as the others. He decided to exaggerate the point that he had not known _anything_ by exclaiming

"You two have been together, the whole time?!"

The mistletoe, realising its work had been done, floated away, back to its corner. Leaving Lily and James to face the music.

They broke apart, free of the spell, and stared, sheepishly at their friends.

James turned scarlet

"Maybe..." he said guiltily.

Mya's shut her mouth as her face turned from surprised, to outrage, to amusement. As she burst out laughing, the others joined in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had truly been a Christmas to remember, but Lily had one last thing to do.

As she and James sat, nestled together in an armchair, she put her hand in her pocket and drew out a shallow black box.

"Here's your Christmas present" she said quietly

"What? Oh, I'll open it"

James opened the black box and saw inside, a silver watch, very simple. Just how he liked things. He turned it over, and on the back it said

_Lily & James_

_Forever_

_I love you_

James looked at Lily, who was smiling. He put his arms around her, and said to her

"I never thought this day would happen you know? I still wake up.. and wonder if it isn't all some twisted dream that Sirius has put in my head!"

Lily grinned,

"To be honest... I never thought this would happen either... but you know what? I'm glad it did!"

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**I am ill and can't read very well at the moment (splitting headache) so please forgive me if there are some strange sentences that don't quite work! (;**

**I have enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**As usual, PLEEEASE REVIEW!**

**Cookies for everyone who does (.)**

**Blackfishy**

**xxxxx**


End file.
